


Points

by Kinda_Kozy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Hogwarts Third Year, McGoogles, Missing Scene, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:42:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29730609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinda_Kozy/pseuds/Kinda_Kozy
Summary: Remus' sadly short tenure as Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor was full of magical little moments.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. 37 Point for Ravenclaw

“Please, hold still, Professor Lupin,” Minerva McGonagall instructed, as was her nature.

“You know, erm,” Remus probed, but nevertheless he obliged his former Head of House and stood stiff as a mannequin, “We’re...we are colleagues, now. You can call me Remus.” He blushed as he felt himself asking stupid questions.

“I could, that is correct,” McGonagall pursed her lips, after a moment’s hesitation. She averted eye contact as she began silently maneuvering her wand around him.

“And...I can call you...Minerva?” The waried werewolf pressed, awkwardly.

“Absolutely not!” The older Professor, taken aback by the informality, immediately stopped her incantation.

“Right...right,” Remus sputtered in apology, self consciously scratching at the worn scars that marred one side of his face.

“Please, hold still,” She insisted again, patience waning. 

“Sorry!” Remus threw his hands to his side as if a soldier before a drill sergeant. McGonagall nodded in approval as she began the spell again. “What exactly are you doing?” 

“All staff members are enchanted with charms to signal the increase or deduction of house points.” McGonagall explained, with the curt satisfaction of a teacher answering a curious student. She finished her wand work and Remus’s nervous posture melted. 

“So, that was it, then!” an epiphany dawned on Remus, he began to chuckle in content remembrance, “That was something we’d ne-”

There was a pregnant pause as Remus proverbially salted his foot so that he could promptly devour it. 

The Transfigurations Professor graciously watched him gather his senses with a silent sad smile. 

“Only the Headmasters and their deputies are to know the charm.” She offered this as means of moving past the faux pas, “Even back in the day, we knew which secrets to guard best.” she raised an eyebrow knowingly.

“So that’s it, then?” Remus asked eagerly, “I am a fully fledged Hogwarts Professor?” 

“Well, I would say you have got to teach a class, first.” She pointed out with a hint of a smirk. 

“Yes! Of course,” Remus readily agreed, “But the spell works regardless from now, so to speak?” he forced a smile back, wishing for nothing more than to be taken seriously by objectively the most intimidating witch he had ever met.

“Yes, Profess--”

“37 POINTS TO RAVENCLAW!!” He burst, unable to hold in his joy.

“Professor Lupin!” McGonagall scolded, “Why on earth would you do that?”

“Just…just always wanted to do that,” He blushed deeply at his lack of self control. “And no Professors ever awarded points in prime numbers. It will give the students something to talk about over breakfast, won’t it?” He shrugged, though he was still visibly giddy.

The seasoned professor blinked several times in disbelief, “Yes,” she finally concurred, voice stern, but had Remus been paying closer attention he would have seen a fond nostalgia behind her square-rimmed glasses, “Best not wear out the habit. I imagine we will have plenty to discuss this term.”

“Of course,” He cleared his throat with a fidget, remembering his heroics on the train. 

“That will be all for tonight,” McGonagall’s no nonsense demeanor had taken over once more. Remus nodded and hurried to gather his briefcase and head for the door. She excused him, “Go and get some sleep.” Remus had just made it to the threshold of her office when she sighed sagely, “You’ll want to be sharp for your first class, Remus.”

Remus Lupin’s heart did somersaults as his own name stopped him in his tracks. Shyly, he peered over his shoulder to his former mentor. The Deputy Headmistress made a show of busying herself with a pile of forms on her desk and did not meet his eye again. Once he was out the door and down the corridor a ways, she hugged her props to her chest and let an earnest and proud smile take residence on her face.


	2. 347 Points from Slytherin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still early in the school year, all the students a still a bit wary of the new DADA Teacher. But when Remus Lupin hears some "pleasantries" exchanged between Gryffindor and Slytherin students, her can not resist a bit of Arithmancy practice.

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat at a study table in the library. Hermione was animatedly explaining arithmancy to her friends. Ron stared at her, perplexed by her excitement for _numbers_. Harry was slightly slack-jawed. 

“Watch it, Granger,” Draco Malfoy drawled, interrupting her miniature lecture. “You don’t want to bore your only friends to death.” Crabbe and Goyle, as usual, flanked Malfoy and chuckled.

“Sod off, Malfoy,” Ron said in a guilty grumble. Truth be told he hadn’t been keen on hearing about Arithmancy but he didn’t appreciate Hermione’s face falling into a discouraged frown.

“Yeah, Malfoy,” Harry stretched his arms over his head, trying to shake the stupor Hermione had induced, “It’s been like 5 days. You wouldn’t want to waste all the lines you came up with over the summer? What will we do with the rest of the school year?”

Malfoy's eyes narrowed and poised himself to retort-

“Hello, students,” Professor Lupin greeted the group brightly as he walked by. The Slytherins jumped as the teacher had approached from behind them. “Couldn’t help overhearing you’re taking Arithmancy, Hermione.” 

She blushed having brought so much attention to herself. Ron rolled his eyes, recognizing the sheepish trappings of Hermione Granger infatuated with a professor.

“It was one of my favorite subjects when I was a student,” Lupin continued with candor.

“Really?” Hermione perked up.

“Oh, yes,” Lupin nodded, “In fact, let’s all do a quick exercise. Would you kindly tell me Draco’s Social number, Heart number and Name number, please?”

“I cannot,” Hermione mumbled as she glanced from Harry to Ron, her eyes silently asking if they knew what was happening. They were stunned silent.

Lupin insisted with a smile, “No need to be modes-” 

“No,” She cut him off plainly, modesty had nothing to do with it. “I would need to know Draco’s middle name.” Hermione explained, blushing deeper. She had just cut a teacher off!

“Draco?” The professor raised an eyebrow expectantly. The boy haughtily crossed his arms, refusing to cooperate. “If you don’t tell us...we’ll have to guess.” Draco remained sullen, Remus tapped his chin in thought, “Draco….Ignaeus?” but he then scoffed. “No, too obvious. Draco...Apollo. Ugh, definitely, not. The rhyme leaves a terrible taste in the mouth to say.”

“Draco Cordelius Malfoy,” Ron chimed in, beside Hermione. Draco scowled deeper.

“Fillius.” Harry offered, “Definitely a F name.”

“Flobberworm.” Ron chuckled.

“Fibbli.” Harry shot back laughing harder.

“Francisco.” Ron tested, cooly.

“Furgus!” Crabbe joined in, with unexpected fervor. 

“Crabbe!” Malfoy exploded. “Don’t play along! Besides, you know my middle name!” he fumed.

“I do?”

“It’s **_Lucius!_** My father’s name!” He yelled.

“3,4,7,” Hermione stated brightly. The rest of the room turned back to her, almost having forgot her assignment. She shrank inward at all the eyes fixed on her. “His Social number 3, Heart Number 4…and name...erm...7.”

“Thank you, Hermione.” Lupin commended her work. He turned back to the Slytherin boys, diplomatically, “Draco, 347 points from Slytherin for your unnecessary outburst. Honestly, this is a library.”

And that is how Slytherin began the 1993 Fall term with negative points.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! 
> 
> I mostly just wanted to have a reason for Ron to say "Francisco" So there you have it. 
> 
> I have a general trajectory I want the story to go but I trying something out and inviting anyone with ideas to suggest chapter scenarios. Thanks for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> I am going to be honest I am bad at continuing collections so this will be updated sparsely but here are some sweet little moments of Remus living his best life as a Hogwarts Professor.
> 
> If anyone has suggestions for moments I'm down to workshop them! I want to format the chapters as a Hogwarts House and the points awarded or deducted.


End file.
